The Wrestling Dead
by Elextrix
Summary: Pale green skin...soulless white eyes...blood and scars...all attributes of a zombie apocalypse. The WWE is slowly turning to a zombie-filled universe. Who will be a victim? Who will survive? Gore and smut ahead. Co-written with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dusky night on Halloween when the WWE had their house show in the city's local arena. Everything was going just as planned (for once), however that was soon about to change, for things were about to all come crashing down.

A zombie plague had arisen, the hoard increasing by the minute and infecting people in the masses. Why, how and where is unimportant, what _is_ important is that, by the time the zombies had reached the city where the WWE roster was, they'd become global threat, spreading chaos in their wake.

Two people who weren't aware of this were Raw and Smackdown General Managers, Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero.

The pair was outside the arena arguing with one another (or Vickie was screeching at him and Brad didn't care enough to do anything about it, we should say). Triple H and Stephanie McMahon had sent the two to find the Big Show and neither were having that much lucky finding the big guy. Not that they were going to return back to the office empty handed. Vickie liked her job while Brad had already been beaten up once by The Shield and didn't want to relive the experience again.

But, rather than continuing to search for Show _inside_ the arena, Vickie got frustrated and blamed Maddox for their troubles, so nothing much was getting done. …Until they caught sight of the zombie that is (not that Maddox or Vickie knew this).

"Is he drunk?" Brad asked quizzically to Vickie, causing the woman to stop her ear-splitting shrieking and turn to the shabby, stumbling man heading slowly in their direction.

"WHAT ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT, FOR?!" Vickie yelled, pushing Brad Maddox towards the walking undead. "GO CHECK! FIND OUT! _NOW!_" Parts of her shrieks were out of anger towards the man, but she was also scared; she didn't like the look of the man one bit.

"Erm...Hello? Sir? I'm afraid you can't come in here…" Brad slowly approached the stumbling zombie, eyes widening at its bloody, sallow appearance. Either this man was wasted out of his mind or he was a zombie... Brad quickly came to the conclusion that it was the former. "Vickie, can you handle this? He's really drunk and I'm not getting through to him…"

"_Urgh!_ You're so stupid! Damn perro!" Snarled Vickie, having had all she could take of Brad Maddox. Marching forward and shoving the former referee out of the way, she held a hand up in front of the groaning man. "EXCUSE ME! I am the general manager of Smackdown and I order you to leave the premises immediately!" When all the seemingly brain dead man did was groan loudly, Vickie lost her temper. "_I SAID EXCUSE ME!_"

"On second thought, Vickie, I think he's a zombie... " Brad said, slowly backing away now. Truth be told, he was sort of rooting for the zombie right now. Anything to shut up that harpy of a woman! "Should have told you that earlier…My bad!"

"Are you being serious, Maddox?!" She took that as a yes, from the way Brad was nervously backing away from her...and the zombie. "Fine! Be a wimp! You were _never_ a good assistant anyway! I could-" Those were the last words uttered from the mature woman, before she was held captive of the zombie. Brad, not wanting to stick around, dashed as far away as he could.

Once he reached the entrance to the arena, he looked back to see how Vickie was faring and cringed. The zombie had its teeth sunk into her neck and the woman was wailing in its grasp. "Looks like she's a goner...Oh well, better her than me. Never did like - wait..._oh, you have got to be kidding me!_" Brad watched in horror as a dozen zombies came into view, slowly shuffling their way right to the building. He had to go warn the bosses!

It was as Brad ran inside that he realised how ludicrous he was going to sound. There was no way he was going to break this to the bosses without them yelling him out of the room! Once he reached Triple H's office and ran inside, he decided to just get it over with. "Hey, Stephanie! Mr. CEO! Listen, bad news. Zombies have taken over and a horde of them are heading right towards the arena. They also got Vickie! ...Oh, and we couldn't find Big Show either. Sorry?"

Brad was hoping for a response. _Any_ response, really, even if was negative. But, he got none, and soon he would understand why. Since entering the office, he'd only see the backs of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Then they turned around to face him and...well...judging by their skin, their emotionless white eyes and their inhuman groaning, it seemed that they too they were zombies.

_Shit_.

"Oh fuck!" Brad sprinted to the other side of the room like a star of an Action-Adventure movie, hurriedly opening the door. What he saw was what he least wanted to see: more fucking zombies. Yes, he was so fucked, and definitely not in the way he wanted to think.

"Where the hells the goddamn Shield when you need them?" the young man yelled, slamming the door shut and backing up against it as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon edged closer to him. Their dead, unseeing eyes were set on his frightened blue ones and their hands stretched out to grab him. Outside the door, he could hear the zombies clawing at it, desperately trying to get in. He was cornered. "Don't eat me! I'm too pretty!" These were his last words as Triple H and Stephanie fell upon him and bit into his skin.

Speaking of The Shield, they had no idea of the chaos currently going on in the building. The three men were going over their game plan for their match that night against Daniel Bryan and the Rhodes brothers.

"Look, the plans easy as shit. We focus on the Rhodes. We get retribution for the fluke victory that happened last time and we show the whole entire fucking world why _we_ are the dominant force in WWE. Any questions?" Dean said, his back turned to Roman and Seth, both of whom could see an army of zombies slowly approaching them.

"Dean…"

"Yeah, Seth?" He wondered why his teammate spoke with such unease.

"Look behind you!"

"...What?"

"Look behind you! _DEAN! TURN AROUND_!" The volume of Seth's yells increased through the progression of time, him and Roman slowly backing away from the leader of the trio.

"What? Is this a fucking prank or something?" It was Halloween, but this definitely was no prank...not that Dean was aware of this. He could see the green figures stiffly move towards him, but it'd take more than a bunch of backstage employees with authentic looking make-up to fool Dean. He was not an easy fucker to fool or to scare.

"Dude, it's not a prank! Those are mother fucking zombies!" Snapped Roman, wishing Dean would get a grip and come join them.

"Roman's right, Dean! Come on, we need to get out of here!" Seth tried to reach Dean, but was held back by Roman.

Dean Ambrose was unmoved by all this. He simply sneered at their worried expressions and turned back to the group of zombies heading right for him.

"Look at you two! Fucking shitting yourselves over some stupid prank! Well, these ugly bastards don't scare me!" He wasn't the leader of The Shield for nothing! He strode forward, twitching and zigzagging like he was often prone to do. "Oh, I'm so _scared!_ A bunch of ugly, green men are slowly walking over to me. _Ooooh!_ Heh, even got the fake cut off limb goin - ARGH! _SON OF A BITCH!_ THE FUCKER _BIT_ ME!"

"Of course he did, fool! It's a zombie!" Roman yelled, past the point of exasperation. And then he and Seth froze, because Dean had come to a complete stop and was now making a groaning noise. It appeared that Dean had quickly joined the army in record breaking time. Sure, his eyes were still human like, and his skin was still peach coloured, but Seth and Roman knew the truth.

"DEAN?! _DEAN!_" Seth said, tears slowly trickling down his eyes.

Minus the groaning, no response. With his arms extended, Dean walked to the two Shield members as stiffly as the zombies. Eventually, his palms would make contact with Seth's shoulders, causing the two-toned hair man to jump back and scream. His pitch went unusually high, and the volume was enough to wake anybody who was still in their grave.

Dean just couldn't keep a straight face, laughing out loud at the reaction. It appeared it had all just been an act. "THAT WAS FUCKING GREAT! YOU SCREAM LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN, SETH!" The Cincinnati native cackled, slapping his knee. "Man, that reaction was fucking priceless! _Motherfucking price-_"

Dean's words were cut off in seconds when Roman Reigns let out a roar and speared him right off is feet; his hands gripping his head and bashing it against the hard ground. "_GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU DAMN ZOMBIE! THIS THE SHIELD'S YARD!_" The large Samoan continued trying to smash Dean's head open, trashing talking all the while.

He was stopped by a frantic Seth Rollins. "Wait, Roman, stop! Dean's not a zombie! He's still human!"

"Yeah, I'm not dead yet! Jesus Christ, can't you two take a joke?" Dean shoved the shocked Samoan off of him. He cringed at his wound and then looked back towards the zombies. They hadn't even made it halfway to where they stood. "Fuck me, they are slow…"

Seth ran to Dean and clutched him protectively. "Dean, what are we going to do!? You've being bitten! You're going to become one of them!"

"And?" Dean said, shrugging. "I've been in worse situations like this." Like the time he had to ride Paul Heyman's dick..._shudder_.

"Don't you get it, Ambrose?!" Roman yelled. "You're gonna fucking die! You aren't gonna live anymore!"

"You're going to become just like _THEM!_" Seth jabbed his finger in the direction of the slow horde, getting a little hysterical at just how calm close friend was. "Doesn't that _bother_ you at all?"

All was quiet (except for the groaning of the zombies) as Dean considered this. For a second, it looked like the reality of his situation had dawned on him, but then he grinned. "Nope."

"Seriously? Why the hell not!?" Roman just couldn't process this. "Stop being such a dumbass, Dean! Think of your girlfr... Think or your kid... Think of someone who you love!" But that didn't work, because Dean Ambrose didn't really have any loved ones. Not a girlfriend like Seth or a kid like Roman Reigns. All he had was his whore mother and Sami Callihan, and knowing Sami he had probably being all too happy to join the zombie hoard.

Seth was having a hard time with this as well. "But-but, but you're going to become the walking dead! A mindless ghoul! An animated rotting corpse who eats human flesh and _BRAINS!_" No matter what Seth said, it didn't seem to deter Dean.

Dean once again shrugged. "At least I'll enjoy it. Besides, I've put worse things in my mouth." Seriously, Paul Heyman's dick was going to haunt his dreams. How Punk sucked that thing so many times, Dean would never know!

"You're out of your damn mind, man", grumbled Roman, shaking his head. "I always knew you were fucked up in the head, but this is crazy."

"Dean..." A single tear rolled down Seth's cheek. In a couple of hours, his old friend would be gone. They wouldn't be The Shield anymore without him. Why couldn't he see this?

"...Wait!" Dean paused as he once again looked at the small group of zombies, now about halfway up them and nearing. "What kind of zombies are we talking about here? I still get to tear shit up, right?"

Roman and Seth gaped at Dean before the huge Samoan turned to Seth. "Can we kill him now? Before he turns and eats us?"

"_Roman!_" Seth gasped, shocked at the suggestion. Then he thought about it more in detail. There was no way to save the infected Dean Ambrose and it _was_ better that one of The Shield dies, instead of two or all three of them. "Okay, fine. But Dean...I just wanted to say...I lov-"

_SPLATT!_ Grabbing the most lethal weapon he could find (which was a knife from the catering table), Roman threw it at Dean, blood gushing out of the man's head. Dean was dying...thinking that nobody had loved him. It was like a scene as emotional as something from The Notebook.

"_ROMAN!_" Seth yelled, punching Roman in the arm.

"What? You gave me your permission!"

"Yes, but I wanted to tell Dean I _LOVED_ him! God, Roman! Ruin the moment, why don't you?!" The groaning sound of zombies snapped Seth and Roman away from what could have been a heated moment between the two and back into reality.

Grabbing the other's hand, they ran for their fucking lives, not daring to separate from each other.

It became clear to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins that the zombie problem was not just contained to the backstage area they had escaped from, but the whole damn arena too. Fans were running through the hallway, screaming and crying at the top of their voices while try to escape through the exits. The panic and chaos was so bad that, in the struggle to get out of the building, some poor fans were pushed to the ground and trampled on.

"Roman, look! Over there!" Yelled Seth, their hands still entwined. Coming round the corner was the shuffling Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. The place was packed and things would get ugly real fast if the zombies managed to get near the fans and bite them.

"I'm on it." Roman let go of Seth and let out a loud roar before storming right at Titus and spearing him to the ground. Seth could only stand back and watch, impressed and a tad bit scared. If a wolf could transform into a man, than Roman Reigns would be the form it took. The man was like a beast, punching and slamming the zombies around wildly.

He cringed when Roman raised his foot and slammed it down repeatedly on Titus's head before grabbing what appeared to be a butcher knife and decapitating Darren Young's head in one swell swoop. He hadn't thought it possible, but Roman was coming off as scarier than the zombies!

Roman made his way back to him and said something, though Seth couldn't for the life of him make out what it was. The voices of the fans fighting like mad to escape were just too loud for them. The Samoan tried again, but no such luck. It was when the first try failed that the big guy lost his temper. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR IMMA GONNA SPEAR YOUR NOISY ASSES OUTTA THIS DAMN BUILDING!"

The fans did shut up. _Immediately._ In fact, they all quickly marched out of the the hallway in an orderly line, their heads down, because who the hell was going to protest to Roman Reigns when he was bloody, angry and holding a butchers knife? No one, that's who!

Seth tried to be the reasonable one. "Erm, Roman, remember that this _is_ a zombie apocalypse and people are scared. Could you try and be a bit more…_tactful_?" That was the kindest word Rollins could use to essentially tell Roman to maybe tone down his intimidating, no-nonsense personality.

Reigns shrugged his shoulders at this, clearly not giving a crap. "Fine, whatever. If it'll make you happy." His hand grabbed Seth's again in its tight grip, leading him down the hallway where the Prime Time Players had come from. "Right now, all I care about is three things. 1. Finding other survivors. 2. Keeping you safe. And 3. Getting my little girl as soon as possible."

"Roman…" Seth said, touched that his partner valued their friendship to that extent. This tender moment didn't last long for, immediately after, Ricardo Rodriguez and Zack Ryder came crashing right into them.

"Oh crap, it's The Shield!" The "Long Island Iced-Z" cried out, backing away immediately. His expression turned to one of confusion when he noticed that the "Hounds of Justice" was one member short. "Hey, where's Dean Ambrose?"

"Where do you think, moron?" Seth sneered, finding the Long Island "Broski" even more intolerable than normal. Maybe it was because, despite running for his life, the man had still managed to keep his stupid glasses and headband on… "How's the roster?"

Ryder shook his head. "Not good, bro, not good at all. It's crazy down there! There are zombies where ever you look! RVD just turned into one! And, I was watching the news and they're saying that this might even be a pandemic!"

"Shit! Roman, this shit is worse than we thought! We've got to stick together and find as many survivors as we can, quick!"

"Woo, woo, woo! You know it!" Agreed Zack Ryder, though he yelped when Seth spun round and slapped the glasses off his face. "Hey, what was that for? Be cool, bro!"

"Quit fucking around, Ryder! As long as you're with The Shield, I don't want to hear your stupid catchphrases come out of your fucking mouth! Understood?" Seth then turned to Ricardo Rodriguez who had been notably silent. "What's wrong with Ricardo?"

Alberto's former ring announcer, Ricardo, was kneeling against the wall, shuddering all over and muttering stuff in Spanish. "_Me duelo mucho. Dios. Ayúdame,por favor!_" He paid no heed to any of them and kept on rocking back and forth, cradling his foot.

"I think he's just a little shaken up because of RVD becoming one of them. Wish he'd speak in English though…" Zack rubbed the back of his head, finding it weird to be conversing with The Shield and not getting beaten up or triple power bombed…

"He's hurt." Roman suddenly said, striding over to Ricardo to inspect him. After about a minute, he stood back up and brandished his butcher knife. "He's being bitten on the ankle and is in a lot of pain. What about you, Jobber boy? You hurt?"

Anyone else would have crapped their pants at the sight of Roman Reigns towering over them with a sharp weapon, but Zack Ryder was not anyone. He more clueless and naïve and didn't see the warning signs of where things were heading. "Yeah, I guess. One got me on my fingers, why?"

Soon as these words came out his mouth, Roman Reigns rose up the blunt side of the butcher knife and made to bring it down hard upon Zack Ryder. He would have done if not for Seth grabbing him and wrestling him away from the pair. "What are you doing? I need to take them out or they'll turn into mother fucking zombies!?"

"Yeah, I get that, but remember what I said about being tactful? Could you at least try? Considering this could be the end of the world, I think you might need to become more of a "people's person", Roman. You should maybe also see Dr. Shelby about anger management, provided he's still alive…"

"Woo, woo, woo! You know it!" Zack agreed, having forgotten Seth's threat from earlier. Unlucky for him that Seth had not.

"Can I kill these two now?" Roman growled, clearly not in the mood to deal with Zack Ryder's idiocy, Ricardo Rodriguez's hysteria and two potential zombies rising to try and eat them.

Seth looked back and forth between the grinning Zack Ryder and Roman Reigns before nodding his head at Roman. "Knock yourself out, man."

There was a lot of blood and roaring, but Seth and Roman had no regrets by the end of it. Those who were infected were not safe and have to be disposed of, plain and simple. Plus, Zack Ryder really was the more infuriating human being on the planet, second only to Santino.

After the deed was done, both men ran off to find if anyone else was still alive, still holding hands so they could stay by each other's side. As long as they stuck together and didn't separate, they'd be able to bear anything that gone thrown their way.

In stark contrast to the chaos at the WWE arena, things were still going on as normal for the NXT roster at Full Sail University; however this was all about to change.

Developmental diva, Bayley, was walking around aimlessly, alone and a tad bit bored. The commissioner of NXT and her friend (or so she thought), Dusty Rhodes, had being absent of late, busy dealing with some business regarding Triple H and his sons.

Triple H was one of the wrestlers who had inspired her to get into this business. She'd only seen him once and that was when she came out post-match to congratulate Paige on becoming the first NXT Women's Champion. The fact that both Paige and Dusty had got a chance to talk with "The Game" himself made her a little envious. Bayley would do anything to meet and hug _him_!

She'd be _sooo_ happy if that were to happen!

Not much else to do, Bayley was just thinking about busting out her pogo sticking and having some fun when she saw something – or rather _someone_ – that caused her to freeze in her tracks. Standing just a few feet away from her was retired WWE diva, _Lita_! Long, red hair, distinguishable tattoos on her arms…she could recognise her anywhere!

Lita was also alone and, just like Bayley, she was wandering around and doing a whole lot of nothing. Not that it would have stopped the young, 24 year old Diva if she _wasn't_. In fact, not even The Undertaker himself could stop Bayley from approaching Lita at this moment in time, for the former Woman's Champion was also on the list of those who had inspired her to wrestle.

Almost squealing with joy, the headband collecting, dinosaur and robot loving diva charged forward and encased Lita's body in a big hug. Why a hug? Because a hug was to Bayley what a handshake or "hello" was to everyone else, and as far as the child-like diva was concerned, you could never hug a person too much (though the NXT roster would probably say otherwise…)

"Hi-hi, Lita! I'm Bayley!" She gasped, unable to hold in her excitement. "I-I'm a big fan and I just wanted to tell you that you're one of my idols and that I lo-_OW!_" Bayley jumped back as she felt a sharp pain on her arm. Upon inspection, she saw a bite mark on the skin, blood starting to seep out from where the teeth had cut in.

"Di-di…Did you _bite_ me? Was I hugging you too tightly? …Hey, Lita…why's your skin green? Are you sick…?" Bayley never got a chance to say anymore. Zombie Lita slowly turned around and fell upon the girl, teeth clamping down on the NXT divas throat and ripping it out.

It wouldn't be another half hour until Charlotte, daughter of the "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair, would come upon the now zombified Bayley. Bo Dallas, the current NXT Champion, was with her, still wearing that shit-eating grin that everyone just loved to hate. Charlotte gave a sigh of relief when she spotted her friend. She was a little surprised that the excitable girl was standing still for once, but who cared? She now had a good excuse to get the hell away from Bo Dallas who was, to put it plainly, driving her crazy.

"So, Charlotte, tell me. Would you say I'm BO-sotting? BO-autiful? BO-loved? Or how about-"

"Bayley, I've been looking everywhere for yo…" The "Nature Girl" interrupted him, running forward to greet her friend. As soon as she was close enough, she stopped and felt a chill run down her spine. The mess she had seen by the girl's feet was not some drink or paint but blood – and a huge amount by the looks of it. Charlotte knew then that something terrible had happened to Bayley. "Oh my god… What happened to you? Are you okay? Speak to me!"

She screamed when Bayley looked up at her, skin rotting, eyes white and dead and a huge gash on what essentially used to be her throat. Before she could do anything, the groaning zombie Bayley drew her into a bear hug and big into the crook of her neck, causing blood to spurt out.

Bo Dallas was BO-fuddled at first by the state Bayley was in, but when it became clear that shit was going down, he went BO-serk! "Un_BO_lievable!" The long haired NXT champion who wouldn't look out of place in a Twilight movie exclaimed. "I'm getting out of here!" Holding his title to him like it was his baby, went running in the direction he came with Charlotte, set on warning everybody.

No one would believe him (because the NXT roster thought of Bo as one, big joke), so, by the time the horde of zombies got into the audience and inside the arena, none were prepared to deal with the carnage and death they brought in their wake.

Well, except for one wrestler, that is…

* * *

**So as you could tell, this is obviously a Halloween-themed story^^ This is just my way of making it up, for the lack of frequent updates in Best of Both Worlds. Credit to a good friend of mine for helping me with this, and helping to format the story! Also, no smut yet, but there will be smut in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the NXT arena, Bray Wyatt, walked through the corpse-filled hall. Despite the backstage personnel that would run screaming past him in fear, the man did not seem all that affected. He just kept on walking, covered in blood and smiling the same big smile he always did. Luke Harper and Eric Rowan, his two "sons" and members of his "family", were noticeably absent.

"Ladies", He bowed pleasantly towards a zombified Renee Young and Charlotte as they went lurching past him. He paused only to listen to the screams in the distance, closing his eyes contentedly. "I warned you! Didn't I warn you all? But, do not be afraid, children! I'm here for you! Come to me, little lambs! Take my hand and together we will all dance in the ashes as the world burns to the ground! Hahaha!"

Bray would get his wish. One "little lamb" would rush towards him in the form of a slightly nerved Corey Graves.

After managing to run past zombified versions of The Ascension, Sasha Banks and a number of backstage crew, Corey Graves almost gave up hope; he thought he would never see a human again...and then there was Bray Wyatt. _Sigh_. "Out of all the fuckers that had to be alive..." Corey muttered to himself, slowly walking to his rival. "Bray! Over here!"

His mouth dropped open when he saw the state of the portly, dark bearded man. His Hawaiian floral t-shirt and white trousers were drenched with blood, while his expression was one of manic glee.

"_Holy shit..._" To the shaken Corey Graves, Bray looked just as horrifying as the zombies! "You...Stay back! Keep away!" Unlucky for Corey Graves, he had backed right into a pair of zombies, this time Fandango and Summer Rae.

The two displayed none of the grace and flair they showed in life. In fact, half of Fandango's leg was missing while Summer Rae was barely managing to stay upright. If not for how horrifying things were turning out today, Corey would have made a snarky comment on the irony of it all, but he was too busy panicking. The pair was close enough to bite him!

"Oh no, you don't!" Before Corey could defend himself, Bray Wyatt picked up a nearby sledgehammer and slammed it down hard upon Fandango's head, splattering blood everywhere.

"Whoa..." Corey Graves was shocked to say the least. He'd sooner have expected Bray to feed him to the zombies rather than save him from them.

Briefly at a loss for words, Corey would eventually regain the ability to speak; just at a wrong time. When he was about to thank Bray for saving his life, the man would slam the sledgehammer a second time, this time hitting Summer Rae. Crimson gushed out of her forehead; the feminine figure soon drooping to the floor, her body lying next to her beau's. Fortunately, there were no other zombies to deal with, at least for the moment being. "Thanks." For once, Corey's smile was...sincere; completely unlike his personality. "But, why?"

"Why? Oh, you poor, misguided creature!" Bray swung the ledge hammer around in his hand, nearing Corey. "Because I am the angel in the dirt, the _Eater of Worlds_ and I am always there to lend a helping hand to those who call my name."

Well...yes, technically speaking, Corey had called out to him... "So, er, what happened to you? Where's Harper and Rowan?"

The man's facial expressions saddened notably. "My dear sons have been sacrificed by the powers above; fed to the hunger of the walking deceased."

Corey stopped himself from rolling his eyes. So...they were zombies too? …Would've been much simpler if Bray had just said that instead of spewing such bullshit. Not that now of all times was a time to nit-pick on such an issue. "Okay, great. Just us then..."

It was sad. No Adrian Neville...no Luk Harper...no Erick Rowan...no-one. Just Corey and Bray appeared to be the only survivors. God, how depressing was that?

Corey slowly turned and looked back down the hallway where he had come running from. Eating the bodies on the floor and emerging from the rooms was various members of the NXT roster. A bloody Bayley was feasting upon Paige. Enzo Amore and Kassius Ohno had now awoken into their newly zombified states and were heading their way, unseeing eyes staring right at them.

"Well, that way's completely blocked off... How are things down your way, Bray? The WWE roster doing okay?"

Bray's side hadn't faired any better. Emma had bitten Bo Dallas, infecting him and beginning his transformation into a zombie. Joining Emma in their zombified forms were a high quantity of backstage crew, CJ Parker and Xavier Woods. Oh, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Bray's side had been blocked too. "I see no light through this dark, dark path. No chance of escape if we travel down that dangerous road."

Great. He was _still_ spewing bullshit! Great to fucking know this man had always spoken out of his ass! Still, Corey did have respect for the man; Bray _WAS_ the reason he was still alive, after all. "Crap…" It seemed impossible to survive this zombie apocalypse. Nowhere was there an authentic exit; only exits blocked by—

Straying from thought, Corey had just realised he bumped into an exit, one that wasn't guarded by zombies. How the fuck did he not see that one before? "Bray! _Bray!_" He yelled, quickly getting the man's attention. "Over here! Get your ass through this exit now!" He was surprised at how fast Bray was, sprinting over to safety. With a barge, both Graves and Wyatt had managed to escape, running to a distance that was far from any zombie life; still alive for the time being.

Breathing in relief, Corey had lost all sense of his macho personality, thankful to be alive. And then he did something even he had not expected: kiss Bray Wyatt. His lips would collide into Bray's, kissing the man who saved his life. Although the kiss was pretty brief, the moment would remain in Corey's mind for a long, long, _long_ time. It was..._sweet_...more normal than he had expected.

"Thanks for saving my ass out there, man. You're not my ideal type, and I'm probably not yours either, but screw that shit." Corey inched closer to the larger man, until their bodies were separated by a thin veil of air. "Fuck me. Wreck my ass."

Bray was rather shocked. When Corey Graves had come running to him, calling for his help, he had not expected that it would lead to this. After all, they were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and their co-workers were dying or turning into zombies left, right and center. Who would want to have sex during a time like this!? Bray had always thought that kind of stuff only happened in the dirty movies his daddy loved to watch, not in real life.

But, oh, how happy he was that it did! "If that's what you want, than I'd be more than happy to oblige, man." He chuckled, removing his fedora hat which had still managed to stay on his head amidst the chaos, as well as his once spotless Hawaiian jacket. "You really want to do this?"

"I don't care" Corey growled, throwing aside his jacket and starting on his boots. "Christ, zombies are taking over the world! There's a possible chance we might not live through this! If I'm going to end up a zombie, I at least want to die knowing that I got the best fuck of my life before I croaked!"

"Just making sure regret won't be on your mind." Bray said, continuing to strip naked, as was Corey. Both men carelessly slung their clothes on top of one another, articles meshing with each other.

Once both men's' flaccid members were free from the confinement of clothes, Corey quickly sank to his knees grabbing Bray's fat dick and feverishly pumping his fist up and down the soft length. "Let's get this fucker hard and wet." He said, before boldly taking in the thick manhood into his wet oral passage. He made sure to relish this moment, because it could be his last.

Bray Wyatt chuckled a little at this. So the rumours in the locker room were true, then. Corey Graves really was the ultimate bad boy, screwing any man or woman that caught his fancy.

Slobbering all over the preacher's cock, Corey had to admit, it tasted pretty nice, especially considering he had such low expectations for Bray. It did do its part of shoving the zombie apocalypse out of Corey's mind, making him focus only on the naked man that towered above him.

Bobbing his head up and down, Corey could feel Bray harden in his wet, smooth mouth. Once he could feel a full erection fill his oral cavity, Corey spat the cock out, smirking. He wasn't sucking on Bray's dick just for the sake of it. He sucked on Bray's dick to help prepare for the fucking he was about to receive, lubricating the cock with his saliva to provide easier access for Bray.

"Well, what are you waiting for, fucker?" Graves spat, needing the man's cock in his right this instant. "Do me. _NOW!_"

"I think it'd be more fun to make you beg." Bray chuckled, despite the growls emitted from Corey. Thankfully for the latter, the cult leader wouldn't actually go through with what he said, quickly accessing Corey's quivering little ring with his big dick, instantly earning moans of approval from the former convict.

"Fuck yeah!" That was not the first use of profanity uttered by Corey in this encounter, and it probably wouldn't be the last use of profanity either. "Loosen me up, motherfucker! Fuck me like a cheap hooker!"

This wasn't the first time a man had dominated him (it had happened all the time in prison), so he knew the feeling all too well. There were just some things a woman couldn't do with him, and _this_ was one of them. Sure, girls like Paige could come close, but it just wasn't the same.

"My, my, you sure have a lot of tattoos. Why, you are art on legs, Corey." He heard Bray chuckle, the man now tracing one of his many tattoos with his finger while thrusting furiously into him. "I'll be real careful with you. Be such an awful shame to see the little lamb led to the slaughter and have its pretty little art drenched in blood..."

"You are one weird son of a bitch." Corey said, purring, not giving a damn about what spilled out of Bray's mouth, legs automatically spreading wider from how powerful Bray's frequent thrusts were. "Fuck me harder, Bray. Make me whine like a little whore. I dare you!"

"You dare me? You dare the Eater of Worlds?" Bray was getting just as much into this. Which was hardly surprising given the kind of...person...he was. To the red-neck from the swamps of Lafayette, all the death, destruction and chaos was just a spectacularly special day, one for the history books. He reached down and grabbed Corey's spiked hair. "Foolish lamb! Ordering a wolf around like it's its equal!"

Corey could feel his hole loosen by the second, as Bray's thrusts hardened and intensified tenfold. "Guess what? I am your fucking equal!" Corey smirked, briefly kissing Bray on the lips once again, mewling each time the man hit his prostate. "And I'm your little slut too." Bray deserved that praise, for how damn perfect he had been in this encounter. Goddamn, why couldn't have Corey found out about Bray's sexual ability before? He would have spread his legs in mere seconds if he knew sex with the leader of The Wyatt Family would be this good.

"The Savior Of Misbehavior" was knocked out of his euphoria only for just a second as a scream ripped out in the distance, "_Sacre le bleu!_" before quickly being silenced. Judging by the voice...it sounded like the Frenchman, Sylvester Lefort... "The fuck was that - Oh shit, yeah!" He moaned as Bray, sensing his worry, drilled into him extra hard to make him forget.

"Think only of the positivity the wolf is giving you, little lamb." Bray said, keeping his thrusts rough and callous.

Corey could feel his face touch his ground; his ass rising high in the air as Bray continued to easily stretch what used to be his little tight ring. Oh yeah. He could feel an orgasm soon approach; and no zombie was gonna dare take that away from Corey!

"Fuck! Motherfucker! I'm close! Bray, I'm about to cum!" He yelled, hands balled up into tight fists as Bray repeated hit his sweet spot over and over. The pain and pleasure he was feeling from his tight ring being stretched by Bray's dick was unbelievable!

"Then cum!" Cried Bray, no doubt grinning like a madman. "I will join you and then we can leave this rotten world, hand in hand, and watch it all burn away!"

Corey didn't even pretend to understand what the hell he was talking about. Mewling unusually like a woman, he was just seconds away from having the most intense climax ever. Feeling Bray hit his prostate once more, the rebel was now unable to handle any more pleasure, his body shuddering, as his cum flew straight from his piss-slit.

Bray wasn't far behind him at all. In fact, he was about to climax, and he was going to climax deep inside Corey's battered hole. With one final thrust, Bray filled Corey's loose passage with his essence.

The sex was so worth it. If Bray and Corey were going to die, now they could die very, very happy seemed to be a bit likely since, right then, a loud groaning noise rang out and the door separating them from the hallway of zombies began to bang furiously. It seemed they'd made a bit too much noise.

…Still worth it.

"Guess those walking dead bastards are onto us..." Corey said, hurriedly putting his clothes back on as Bray Wyatt did the same. "Looks like we're goners - _Hey!_" He cried out indignantly as Wyatt slapped him lightly on the back of the head. The robust cult leader didn't look the least bit phased at his impending doom.

"Hush! Have you forgotten who you are with, little lamb? I am the _EATER OF WORLDS_ and those walking ghouls won't dare attack that which is no longer human!"

"For fuck's sake man, cut the crap!" Snapped Corey, having grown tired of Bray's whole gimmick. The man may be great at sex, but he didn't half spew some bullshit! "You're not a demon or a God! You're a human being just like I am and those zombies _WILL_ hurt you!"

He took a step back when Bray spun round to face him, uncharacteristically serious. Suddenly, his whole demeanour and voice changed altogether. "No, Corey, you've got it all wrong! _I'M_ the human! Not Bray! He's a _MONSTER_, Corey. They won't touch him!" And then, just like that, Bray was back to normal (if you could call it normal). "My vessel may be human, little lamb, by my soul is centuries old and will be around for centuries more."

As a gleeful smile slowly came over the man's face, Corey Graves shook his head. It had to be said about Bray Wyatt: that creepy son of a bitch truly was out of his goddamn mind! "Seriously, man, I think you're enjoying this zombie takeover _WAY_ too much. ...But, I like living and I like sex, and you can give me both, so fuck it, let's go!"

"Hehehe, nicely said, little lamb. Here, catch!" Bray spun childishly around in a circle, chucking something at Corey as he did so. The NXT superstar caught it just in time to see that it was…a culinary knife? He stared at it quizzically, then back at Bray.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?" He questioned, thinking it looked incredibly pathetic compared to Bray's massive sledgehammer.

"Use it to protect yourself. Aim right for the head and they'll go down fast. Now, come with me! Come walk with me into this brave, new world! Do not worry, time is on our side!" With this, Bray opened the door, revealing what appeared to be a dozen zombies crowding the NXT hallway.

With a loud yell, the two men went charging out, weapons at the ready.

Some wrestling fans may have claimed that the Total Divas had the personalities of a zombie, but never did they expect that to literally be true.

Poor JoJo had just become the latest victim of this zombie virus, her neck savagely bitten by fellow newbie and friend, Eva Marie. There was only one cast member left, and she was scared shitless. She had been hiding from the army of zombies, hoping desperately that someone would save her. Naomi just didn't have the guts to go and kill the zombies, especially when Cameron and Jimmy Uso were a part of that army.

When Cameron had stumbled into the Diva's locker room, moaning and holding her hand, she had just laughed it off, thinking she had just sprained herself. Oh how wrong she had being...

_"Nay! Owie, owie, ow!" The young woman whined, running up to her with tears in her eyes when Naomi turned away to talk to Jojo. She was still holding her right wrist and seemed to be in pain. "Please, you have to help me! My boo-boo really huuurts!" She did not notice Brie and Nikki rolling their eyes at her or Natalya trying desperately not to laugh. _

_Naomi just took it in her stride. From the moment she was paired up with Cameron, she had come to learn that this kind of drama was the norm with the woman. "Alright, quit ya whinin', I'll look at it!" She sighed, moving Cameron's hand away. And then she saw the ugly gash and blood seeping out of it and yelled. "What the fuck!? Girl, that is NOT a boo-boo! You need to get medical help right NOW!" That got the other Divas attention, their eyes falling on the Funkadactyls. _

_Cameron shook her head, tearing up now. "I can't! It was Brodus! I-I think there's something wrong with him. I don't want to get him into trouble!" Naomi couldn't believe her ears. Brodus...he did this? No way! That didn't sound like the Funkasaurus she knew! "I went to say hi to him and he BIT me! He looked sick, Nay and he was hurting me, so I decided to go Girl-bye-" _

_The woman came to a complete stop, her eyes seemingly to stare off into nothing. Then, before Naomi or anyone could call her name, she went crashing to the ground, her body lifeless. _

The rest is history. The only reason Naomi and Jojo were safe was because they had run out to find Stephanie. That was when they had found out that their boss and most of the roster had become zombies too.

And now, Naomi could only think that Cameron's last words to her ever were, "Girl-bye." Seriously. That was fucking ridiculous! Naomi knew former Tough Enough contestant could be extra, but _THIS_ was just taking the damn cake! Hell, she wouldn't have been surprised if Cameron just spurted out a plethora of "Girl Bye" while all the zombies groaned like regular zombies would.

Her humour was short-lived as soon the zombies, including the newly living dead Jojo, discovered her hiding place.

Jumping out, Naomi backed into a corner, holding her hands out as if to protect herself. "Come on, guys, it's me!" She pleaded, staring into Jimmy's eyes especially. But there was no life in Jimmy's eyes, just a dead, unseeing white, as was the same with the rest. "No-No! Please, don't do this!" She closed her eyes, waiting for the first bite.

Just as she was preparing herself for death, she felt something trickle onto her eye. Looking up, she saw a row of decapitated zombies, now officially dead; thanks to one Wade Barrett. "You alright?" He asked, smiling at the woman.

"Wa-_WADE?_" She yelled, shocked. Overrun with relief, she rushed to him and threw her arms around his body. "Oh God, thank you! They - Everyone has turned into zombies! Cameron, Natalya...even Jimmy!" As soon as she said her former fiancé's name, she began to sob.

"Easy there love…" Wade petted her hair somewhat awkwardly. He had never being a ladies' man, and he was even less of one now during a zombie apocalypse. "Same thing happened to me. There I was, minding me own business with Regal and Layla, and in comes bloody 3MB as the walking dead! I was the only one who managed to get out of there alive..."

"So we're...we're on our own?" Naomi said, tears rushing down her face. At least she had Wade with her, but it would have been nice if there were more people alive to join them.

"Looks like it." Wade said, bowing his head. "So...urm...have you tried any exits?"

Naomi shook her head, looking around at the blood-spattered locker room with wide eyes. "Jojo and I didn't have time to look for any. We ran in here to hide and, well, as you can see that didn't work out very well… Do you know anywhere safe that we can stay? Maybe NXT -"

"NXT is just as fucked as this place is", Wade interrupted, shutting up Naomi instantly. "Got word from Jericho that the whole place has gone up in flames... But, accordin' to that pyromaniac, Kane, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk are still alive! They're in the ring right now dealing with some zombies!"

"We should help them, quick! The more of us, the better!" Naomi said, Wade quickly nodding.

"We gotta find an exit first. Wanna hold my 'and? Just so we don't separate?"

Naomi nodded and grabbed his hand. The moment she did, the Brit brawler raced out of the locker room, dragging Naomi with him. Naomi wanted to ask him what he had on him for protection, but she got her answer when he loaded up a shotgun, aiming at the ready for any zombies.

"Where the hell did you get a shotgun from?" She asked, shocked as he handed one to her.

"Regal gave some to me." He smiled, giving one to Naomi. "Wouldn't want a beautiful woman to go into something like this unprepared."

She blushed when he pulled her close, his chest pressing into her back. His hands grabbed her own and helped aim the gun so that it was pointed forwards, at the ready. "When you fire, hold it exactly like this and shoot for the head. That's the only way you can kill these bloody zombies!"

"Ri-right!" Naomi stuttered, the shotgun shaking in her hands. And then she let out a shriek, hearing a loud groaning noise quickly approaching them.

As expected, it was two zombies – Zombie Damien Sandow and Zombie Cody Rhodes, to be exact. Cody no longer had any legs and was crawling towards them, white eyes fixed solely on her, while Sandow walked towards them at a snail's pace, his once velvet blue gown now dripping with blood. "Holy shit! Wade, what do I do!?"

"Shoot Cody! I'll deal with Sandow!" The man readied his gun, but then paused when he saw Naomi make no movie. "Naomi, you have to kill him!"

"I...I..." She couldn't. She just felt so bad for Cody, even if he was a soulless zombie with no legs. She just didn't have it in her to- "_Oh my god!_" Well, turns out she did have it in her after all, for she accidentally pulled back on the trigger which led to blood flying everywhere.

"Nice aim!" Wade grinned, finding a door which probably would lead them to safety. "Naomi! Hold my hand again!" Dragging the black woman, Wade ran to the spare door, quickly barging it open with brute strength. "_GO!_" He yelled, pushing her through it.

He then turned around and aimed his gun at Damien Sandow before shooting, the bullet hitting the once 'Saviour of the Unwashed Masses' right between the eyes. Naomi screamed as his head literally exploded, sending the body to the ground near Cody. "Right, we'll take a breather and then we'll head to the ri...Are you alright, love?"

No, Naomi was not alright. She was as far away from alright as she could possibly be. She'd watched her fiancé and friends die, _KILLED_ Cody Rhodes and had now witnessed Damien Sandow's bloody demise as a zombie. Unable to hold it in, she vomited right there on the ground, shaking.

"Oh crap!" Wade said, eyes widening at the horrific display. For a second, he thought Naomi was becoming one of the zombies (not in the same way that Regal and Layla and every other member of the roster with their transformations, but Wade was too scared to think logically). "Naomi! Naomi! Are you okay?" He asked, throwing his arms to prevent Naomi from a harsh fall.

He was relieved to see that, no, she was not becoming a zombie, but was rather having a breakdown of sorts. Not that that made things any easier for the Brit. If she _had_ right now turned into one of the walking dead, then Wade knew what to do in such a situation. He would just reached for his shotgun and blow her head off. Simple. But, when she was crouching there and sobbing her heart out? That was more complicated...

He tried, patting her gently on the back. "It ain't nice, I know, but it's better than being bitten, right?" He cringed when Naomi's wails got louder. Bloody hell, he sucked at this!

"Why did Jimmy have to get bitten? Why did he have to die? We was gonna get married...and have kids..." Naomi said, sobbing hard in between words, tears gushing down her eyes. "I loved him so much! Why?"

Wade wanted to say something positive, but what? "You can...erm...cry on my shoulder...if you want…" It was awkward. This was awkward. Wade didn't know what Naomi's response would be; if she would even make a response to that.

He got his answer when Naomi did something that Wade would never have expected. She suddenly reached out and kissed him hard on his lips.

"You're so nice, Wade. Thank you for everything." She suddenly hugged him, crying again into his chest. Wade merely patted her head, deciding maybe it would be best to just let her cry it out. So cry it out, she did, shedding tears over Jimmy and everyone else and until she could shed no more.

When she was done, she wiped her eyes and fixed Wade with a resolute state. "I'm done with the waterworks. Jimmy would want me to be strong!" She readied her gun and held out her hand to Wade. "Let's kill these zombies and join CM Punk and Daniel Bryan! Let's do it together!"

And so, hand in hand, the two ran down the hallway, determined to get out of this with their lives.

* * *

**Told you the smut would soon arrive^^ Some pretty unconventional pairings, huh? That's to be expected, when there aren't too many survivors left in a big zombie apocalypse :)**


	3. Chapter 3

In a gym near the NXT arena, things weren't much better. Pretty much all the people who had occupied it – including the superstars and divas that hadn't being at the arena –were now zombies. Well, except for "Prince Pretty" himself, Tyler Breeze.

"Oh my god! Don't hurt me!" Tyler was filled with fear, cowering backwards with a mirror in his hand. The zombified Brad Maddox was slowly approaching him, doing well...typical ugly zombie stuff. "_DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO PRETTY!_" It was ironically the same thing Brad said before he died, except Tyler shrieked it in a much higher pitch.

Just when Tyler had thought death would take him by his pretty, pretty locks, he was thankfully proved wrong. So wrong. His shrieks had actually saved him, for another human came bursting through the door, axe in hand.

"_SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND, BRADDY!_" And with that, AJ ran forward and buried the axe deep into Brad Maddox's head. The zombie's body crashed to the ground and AJ kept hacking away, screaming at the top of her voice as blood sprayed against her face. Honestly, the whole scene looked like something out Tarantino's Kill Bill! "_Yes!_ I always wanted to say that!"

Tyler cowered as AJ turned to face him, blood dripping off her and grinning like a psychopath - which she kind of was, though anyone who valued their life should never tell her this. "Please protect me! I'm the most super, good looking piece of gorgeousness in the _WORLD_! See! Look at my face!" He then brandished his iPhone, trying to show the "Crazy Chick" of the WWE his many, many selfies.

He let out a girlish scream as AJ, scowling, snatched it from his hand and threw it roughly to the ground, stomping on it. She then plucked his miniature mirror and smashed it, picking up a glass shard and shoving it into his hand. "Do you want to live or do you want to die!? Stop admiring yourself and act like a man!"

"_My mirror!_" Tyler cried, heartbroken at its completely broken state. He could feel a tear trickle down his face. He could also feel AJ's palm make sudden contact with his face, reddening his cheek.

"Snap out of it, Tyler!" AJ said, getting up, close and personal in Tyler's face. "Listen to me, dammit! We are going to get out of here, we are going to stay alive, and we are going to kill those zombies _TOGETHER_. You can either help me do that and stay human, or I can drag you by your precious little blonde hair and feed you to those blood thirsty zombies! Your choice..."

Tyler gasped at the threat, hands shielding his beautiful face. "You can't be serious!? I can't fight those zombies! If my gorgeous face is damaged than I'll be _RUINED_!" The man then stood up and towered over the petite brunette, trying to stand his ground. Pity he, like Ryback, had no balls. "I won't do it! You can't make me! You-you wouldn't dare!"

For a second, AJ glared at him with cold eyes. Then, suddenly, an exaggerated grin came across her face. "Oh really?"

The room was suddenly filled with Tyler's high-pitched screams as AJ acted on her threat and grabbed the man by his bleached blonde hair, dragging him out into the hallway and heading in the zombies direction. "What'll it be, Tyler? Live and fight like a hero or die and end up zombie food."

"OK! OK, I'LL FIGHT WITH YOU!" Tyler screamed, realising that AJ was more than willing to throw him into the horde of waiting zombies.

"Good." AJ smiled, patting Tyler on the head, despite the irritated pout he gave in response. Squeezing him by the wrist, she ran to the nearest door she could find, hoping it would desperately open. Pulling the handle, she was annoyed to find the door had been locked. Well, now for Plan B (AJ wasn't a witty little black widow for nothing)! "Tyler, help me barge this door open!"

"But I'm going to get bruises on my gorgeous body!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" AJ said, slapping herself in the face. "I _WILL_ throw you with the zombies if I have to, Tyler! Now help me open this damn door!"

Thankfully, that convinced the NXT superstar to at least put some effort into breaking this locked door down. Tyler ran against the door, his body colliding harshly against it. He would do this on rhythm, hoping _THAT_ at least increased his chances of survival. AJ, meanwhile, alternated between joining Tyler, slamming her body against the door, and wildly swinging the ax, trying to make a hole big enough for the two to escape.

It didn't help that the zombies were slowly getting closer, groaning in the same way blood hungry zombies would usually groan.

AJ gritted her teeth, wishing Tyler Breeze wasn't such a wuss. Seriously, this man was born with the wrong chromosome! "_Jesus Christ, Tyler, what's wrong with you!?_ The damn door would have been bashed down by now if Big E Langston was here! Even _TAMINA_ could get it down!"

"I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN! STOP YELLING AT ME!" The gorgeous one than turned on AJ, a wild look on his face. "If Big E and Tamina are so good, why not get _THEM_ to bash down the stupid door!"

"I WOULD, BUT THEY'VE TURNED INTO ZOMIBIES!" AJ screamed back, losing her patience with the man. They both looked towards the approaching zombies and, sure enough, Big E Langston and Tamina were part of the group, in all their ghoulish glory. "Look, we don't have time for this! I'll go deal with the walking dead and _YOU_ make yourself useful and get that door down!"

This was too much for Tyler who could swear that his beauty was going down by the minute. "How? It won't budge and my body hurts!"

The man whimpered when AJ brandished the bloody axe in his face. "I don't care how you do it, Tyler, but if there's not a big hole there by the time I'm done with these bastards, your pretty head will feel my wrath! Got it?" With this, the petite brunette ran straight at the zombies of her former co-workers, axe raised high.

For any normal person, having to kill their best friends was an unbearably cruel task that just could not be completed. But AJ wasn't normal, and her best friends weren't exactly human, so it wasn't hard to kill them all. Wielding the axe high above her head, AJ swung the weapon in every possible direction it could get swung in, demolishing the walking dead in her way.

Meanwhile, not wanting to harm his body any more, Tyler would repeatedly punch the spot on the door that had somehow endured AJ's axe. Although initially, his punches had turned out to be useless, through some ginormous, unrealistic miracle, _one_ more girly punch from Tyler was all that he needed, the door actually breaking down just from that alone. "AJ! AJ! Look! Look! I did it! I broke the door down with my gorgeousness!"

AJ turned to glance back at Tyler and indeed saw that the door indeed was now lying completely on the floor. Well, goddamn... "Good job, Tyler! Looks like you're not completely useless after all!"

She snickered as he pouted at her words, no doubt offended that she wasn't congratulating him on bended knee for his ridiculously photogenic looks. Before she could say anything else, a hand grabbed her shoulder. AJ spun round and chopped down what turned out to be a zombie Leo Kruger and Sami Zayn, licking the blood from her lips as she did so.

"Ewww, gross! That's disgusting!" Tyler was repulsed by the sight of so much blood, body parts and organs. Plus, AJ Lee was _TERRIFYING!_ "Blood is a bitch to get out of clothes and what if it gets in your _HAIR?_ There wouldn't be enough shampoo in the world to make it look fabulous again!"

Ignoring him, AJ picked up a nearby bottle of alcohol and brandished a lighter in the other. How did she get both? Screw you logic, that's how! ""_Life is for the alive, my dears!_ Time to get to your graves!" With that, she threw the bottle of alcohol on the ground near the zombie's feet, lit up the lighter, and threw it down, causing a fire to start right before the zombies.

"Run Tyler! Run!" AJ said, pushing Tyler as far from harm as possible, hoping that his thick skull would get the message to _RUN_. She knew she probably sounded like she belonged in a Forrest Gump movie about now, but who had time to think about fucking Forrest Gump, of all things, when running for dear survival?

Once the two were completely outside the gym, they stopped and watched the place go down in flames. AJ thought about calling Kane on her mobile and asking him to maybe stop the fire, but decided against it in the end. That'd just be stupid. Kane started fires, not stopped them. "Well, that's that then..." The woman commented, beginning to walk away. "Come on, Tyler, we need to get to the WWE arena!"

"_What?_ That place has been taken over by zombies too! I saw! Why do you think Brad Maddox is one!?" The man cried, feet rooted to the ground.

"I DON'T CARE, TYLER!" The woman yelled, stamping her foot on the ground. "The WWE is like a family to me and I won't desert it now just because zombies are taking over the world! Plus, there might be fans who are need our help. For once in your life, think of someone other than yourself!"

Plus, she wanted her divas title. No way was she leaving _THAT_ behind!

"But, we'll get killed! We barely made it out of the gym alive! You really are crazy!" Tyler slapped his hand against his mouth and gasped, realising what he'd just called her.

Oh boy. The pretty little blonde had just dug himself a grave...not literally, but he may as well have. "Did you just call me that five letter word nobody _DARES_ to refer to me as?" Strands of hair reached her face; AJ Lee looked like a wicked witch ready to cause destruction; now more than ever.

"No...no! You're just hearing things!" Judging by the twitching, Tyler guessed that his metaphorical grave just got a whole lot deeper. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! I STILL WANT TO LOOK GORGEOUS!"

"Oh Tyler...sweet little Tyler...I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tyler cowered in fear, until he heard that eerily sweet voice reach his ears. Now he just looked downright confused. "Really? You're...you're not gonna attack me?"

"Of course not." AJ said, the smile getting broader. "What I am going to do, is bring you with me to the WWE arena, where we can save people's _LIVES_, and what you are going to do, is make sure you don't worry about looking like a living Barbie Doll for once in your own damn life!"

"This is haaard!" Tyler whined, finding himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. It shouldn't have been that tough a choice, but Tyler Breeze was not a normal human being. The man was, for all intents and purposes, Derrick Zoolander come to life. He turned his pleading eyes to AJ, who couldn't facepalm hard enough if she tried. "I can't kill zombies! It's so messy and gross and not good for my complexion at all! How do you do it?"

AJ rolled her eyes at this. "Simple! I just pretend it's a real life version of a zombie game. Like Organ Trail!" They didn't call her the Geek Goddess for nothing!

It was then that someone came running towards them, bellowing something. It was Aiden English, and he was...singing? "Hello...come here...but please...show no fear..." Aiden sung, his tone harmonious. He also waved, hoping it'd attract at least one human.

AJ couldn't have been happier to hear that song. _FINALLY!_ A real man, maybe somebody who could actually help! "You hear that Tyler? You hear that? It's an actual man! Now come with me and just _TRY_ to help me save him!"

"_HIM?_ But, he's, like, a total weirdo!" Cried Tyler, offended. "I haven't heard him talk once! All he does is _SING!_ I mean, who the hell does that?!"

"A real man with the voice of an angel, that's who!" Shot back AJ, sprinting towards English, a big grin on her face.

"Yes! Little lady...come join me! Because I am Aiden English, see! And I am here to help you, AJ Lee!" The man sang, throwing his arms around theatrically, ignoring the wreckage around him. "Because I am the very model of a modern major superstar!"

AJ couldn't contain herself. Be still her beating heart! She jumped into the man's arms as quickly as he opened them. "You had me at hello!" She swooned, almost melting from the attraction she felt towards this musical man.

"Ick." Tyler muttered, slowly walking towards the two. "You aren't a model, honey. You're a wannabe. You could never match this piece of gorgeousness. I mean just...look at your chest hair."

But, AJ Lee paid no heed to Tyler Breeze's insults regarding Aiden English. Because he was a pathetic pretty boy, but also mainly because she was too busy planning what they were all going to do now. And by planning, we mean that AJ had already started to envision her wedding to English and life thereafter.

Tyler didn't seem to notice that the two were ignoring him, since he kept on ranting. "And his voice is totally _NOT_ that great! Who needs song when you can have looks! Like me! Real gorgeousness is best left seen than heard! Why do you think I have so many selfies!? Also-"

"Tyler, sweetie? Please shut up!" AJ gave him a sweet smile, but her tone of voice made it more than clear that she was close to throwing him into the burning building. She then turned back to Aiden. "We were about to head over to the WWE arena to see if anyone needs our help there. Got any weapons on you?"

"Indeed I do...and I have some for you two." Aiden said, still singing like a little songbird. His voice was just so dreamy; AJ could marry him and listen to him serenade her all day long.

Gently letting the woman out of his arms, Aiden picked out three handguns (how he had three was questionable, but the fact he had three at this moment in time was just perfect). Handing one to AJ and one to Tyler, Aiden grabbed one for himself.

"Wait, so how does this little thingy work?" Tyler asked, pouting with confusion. "Do I just pull on this and-" Pointing the object towards Aiden, Tyler accidentally pulled the trigger, the bullet quickly launching into Aiden's body.

That grave Tyler had dug himself earlier...yeah...now that grave was deep enough to send him into the fiery pits of hell.

AJ jumped back and screamed as Aiden staggered before falling to the ground, blood pooling underneath his fallen body. With one last gasp, he managed to sing his final note, "AJ Lee, farewell...Tyler Breeze, I'll see you in hell!" Yes, even in death, the man could hold a note.

AJ fell upon the man she had known and loved for only ten minutes at most, seeing her dream wedding and dream house and dream kids go up in smoke. And then the "Black Widow" stood up and turned to face Tyler, aiming her handgun at the shaking modelesque superstar. Her brown eyes burned into Tyler's with their dark gaze - darker than black tea made the devil himself. "_You!_ Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fill your ass with holes! I _DARE_ you!"

Why? She was asking him WHY? "Because I'm so gorgeous, that's why! I know you're nowhere as pretty as me, but we could make it work!" Tyler panicked when he heard AJ click the safety off, meaning business. Time to start using his brain! "Plus, our kids will be super beautiful and totally not uggos! And, erm..._OH!_ I'm really good at sex! You like sex, right?"

AJ Lee lowered her gun at this, giving the vain superstar a look which screamed "are you serious?" Did AJ Lee like sex? Was Boss Lady, Stephanie McMahon, a massive bitch? Did her ex, Daniel Bryan, look like a goat? It was an all-round "YES!" for all three.

"Drop the clothes, and I'll drop the gun." She didn't have to tell him twice! Dropping his own gun, Tyler quickly stripped from his violet lycra tights, the snazzy white leg-warmers and his expensive black boots, exposing his naked body to the woman. "Is this not the most gorgeous piece of gorgeousness you've ever seen?"

Well he certainly wasn't the most well-endowed, AJ could see. Not that his manhood wasn't impressive...just not compared to any of AJ's ex-lovers (except maybe Hornswoggle). "Say gorgeous one more time and I will throw a dictionary at your head." AJ said, swiftly inching towards the naked blonde man. "Tell me, Tyler...are you a top or a bottom?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" As the wind blew against his bare skin, it was then that it dawned on Tyler that he was currently standing out outside in public, butt naked. "Can we do this inside? What if someone sees us?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Tyler, the only people who are going to see any of this will be zombies. Know why? _BECAUSE YOU KILLED ONE OF THE FEW REMAINING HUMANS LEFT, YOU STUPID MORONIC WASTE OF SPACE!_ Now, answer me! Top or bottom!?"

"Umm...top?" He didn't know the difference between the two, but he was at the top of the beauty scale, hence why he chose to be a top.

Alas, what Tyler would choose didn't really matter. He was going to end up as the bottom anyway. "Oh Tyler...you probably can't even do that right. Do you really think you could be a top with...that?" AJ said, pointing to Tyler's manhood. "Plus you've got a bigger butt, so you're going to bottom." AJ said, gripping his thick globes of flesh. "Get on all fours, Tyler!"

"Huh? What do you me - ARGH!" The man let out an unmanly squeal as AJ's nails dug into his smooth derriere. Not wanting any scratches to mar his beautiful body, Tyler quickly got onto all fours. He still didn't understand how this was going to work! "But, shouldn't I be on top? I'm prettier and I'm a guy!"

"Could have fooled me..." AJ muttered under her breath, studying Tyler's body. Well...he was definitely the most immaculate out of all the men she'd had, that's for sure! "Shame I don't have any toys on me." She giggled, sinking to her knees.

The man was completely hairless, his body perhaps being the epitome of smooth and soft. Spreading his cheeks apart, she had to admit, he did have a nice little pink pucker. Small and tight; it was what every top loved to see in a hole. Not wasting any time, AJ buried her face in the man's ass, her tongue quickly accessing his quivering heat and darting in and out of the hole like a pro (Ziggler had taught her well).

Again Tyler squealed, only this time his face was blushing bright red. He whipped his head around and gawked at the sight of AJ confidently rimming him. "_O.M.G!_ What are you doing to my beautiful ass?! Get away from there! _OW!_" He quickly shut up when the petite brunette reached out and slapped his butt cheek hard.

"Who's top here, Tyler? You or me?" AJ grinned. She could get used to this. Not once had she been top in any of her previous relationships. Sure, she got to be a little dominant and wild, but the men had such massive egos and insisted being top all the time. Until now, she'd never found herself in a position where she was in charge, and she rather liked it. It reminded her of her days as Raw GM where she was the boss of everyone.

Maybe her having Tyler as her boyfriend and future husband really was a good thing!

"Ugh! Just fuck me!" He REALLY shouldn't have been enjoying this, but he was. His pretty little hole was quickly becoming a pretty little wet hole from how zealously AJ had licked it. Tyler couldn't help BUT to raise his ass in the air, desperate for more of this feeling.

AJ gave a big grin, loving every minute of this. "Well, unlucky for you, I don't have a strap-on with me. Guess you'll just have to do with my fingers." With this she inserted her index finger into Tyler's moist hole and began to finger him.

"Oh my god!" He squealed yet again, his body cherishing the eager finger that began to swiftly dart in and out of his quivering pucker. "I bet you love my gorgeous little hole!"

"Well, your bodies definitely something, I'll give you that", snickered AJ, enjoying the man's moans and squeals and just how receptive he was to her. "Let's see how you like two fingers!" When she pulled out, not only did she insert her index finger, her middle one joined it. In and out they went, also stretching the taunt hole every so often.

"Ah! Jesus Christ!" Tyler shrieked, for once not thinking about how beautiful he looked or where the nearest mirror was so he could admire himself.

Of course, a single finger up the ass was nowhere near enough for both. Soon, AJ's other hand had gone down her shorts and pants to her soaking wet pussy, while Tyler, eager to feel more pleasure, was jerking himself off furiously.

Tyler's derriere was about as high up in the air as it could wiggle, his ass practically fucking itself with AJ's fingers. Never had he acted so slutty in public (if this even was public), yet he loved it more than any of his private encounters. "Fuck that gorgeous little ass, AJ! Oh god! I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum! Do it, Tyler! Cum!" And so the blonde did, his semen shooting from his piss-slit, coating part of the ground with his cum. AJ may not have gotten a clear view of it, but from the particularly high-pitched screams of delight, she could tell the man was having one heck of an orgasm. Never before had she felt so aroused, and that was quite the achievement.

Speaking of orgasm, AJ was pretty much close to having one too. Sure enough, after fingering her clit particularly hard, she saw stars, feeling pleasure completely override. Throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan, the hand that wasn't currently down her pants squeezed Tyler's butt cheek hard, earning another squeal from the man.

"Not too hard! You'll cut into my precious skin!" The man whined, lowering his raised ass and getting up to retrieve his clothes.

AJ didn't hear any of that, too wrapped up in her own pleasure to think about anyone else. She was still recovering from her climax, her vulva still having to deal with the womanly juices that gushed out of her quivering passage. It was only when the woman stopped cumming that she remembered Tyler's presence. "So, now we've gotten that out of the way, let's save some lives! I say we also stop by the NXT arena while we're at it."

"Do we have to? I mean I'm probably gonna die if I go anywhere near those places, and I'm too gorgeous to die!" Tyler quickly changed his opinion, once he saw AJ point the gun in his direction. "I mean...um...I'll do it and look perfectly gorgeous saving the uggo's lives?"

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, my little Tyler, if any zombie so much as touches you, I'll blow their brains out all over the fucking wall!" She said in her sweetest voice, giving him one of her "Crazy Chick" grins that sent a chill up many a man and woman spines.

Tyler was having some serious second thoughts about getting into a relationship with this unstable, terrifying, little vixen, but thought it best to keep his mouth shut. Sure, she wasn't the most super good looking piece of gorgeousness, hailing from Pretty Land itself, but she was great at sex, he supposed...

"TYLER!" He was knocked out of his thoughts by an exasperated AJ, who was standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "We're leaving! Here, take..." She was about to hand him the gun that once belonged to Aiden English, but then changed her mind. "On second thought, I'll hold onto it. Knowing you, you'd end up accidentally shooting yourself in the face with it... Just stick with me and you'll be fine! Oh, and try not to screw anything up, like set the place on fire! One is enough!"

And so, grabbing his hand, she began to run in the direction of the NXT Arena, axe in one hand and dragging Tyler along with the other.

And, in a lone locker room at the WWE arena…sat Santino Marella and Antonio Cesaro.

"I think, everyone's becoming-a sick, Mr. Cesaro!" Santino nodded. Yep; that was definitely the reason for the green skin. If Italian cartoons taught Santino anything, it was that green skin always indicated an illness. "I was-a doing my daily and deadly session of speedwalking, when I suddenly saw Zeb Colter look uglier than he usually does. Sounded grumpier too..."

That earned a stinging slap from the Swiss, reddening Santino's cheeks immediately after.

"You do not talk about Mr. Zeb Colter like that!" Antonio said, disgusted at what had been spewed out of the Italian's mouth.

"Owie!" Santino whined, rubbing his cheek. "Why do you have to-a slap so hard?"

Antonio would have answered, had it not been for the loud groaning at the door. "Stay here, Santino! That's probably Mr. Colter coming to give you what you deserve!" But it wasn't Zeb. Opening the door, Antonio was a little shocked to see a lifeless, groaning Aksana behind the door, her skin was a pale green, and her eyes white. "For the millionth time, Aksana, I'm not going to date you! Go to Teddy Long!" Antonio scowled, slamming the door shut, hitting Aksana hard enough to knock the Lithuanian zombie out for good, blood splattering everywhere...not that Antonio or Santino would witness.

Unlike all the other survivors, Antonio and Santino were too busy bickering with each other over petty things to notice the rapidly increasing zombie infection.

Meanwhile, over at the arena...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter! The final chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, on the same day as Halloween :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Finale

Daniel Bryan and CM Punk were men who were used to fighting against authority figures, but never did these two men expect to be fighting against fucking _ZOMBIE_ authority figures!

Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Vickie Guerrero and John Bradshaw Layfield were the four main zombies, the rest dragging their bodies behind them. Loaded with shotguns, Daniel and Punk were shooting away, determined to quickly dwindle the seemingly endless zombie army to nothing.

Most of the fans in the arena had managed to escape, but there was still a couple present to witness this, huddled near the section where the announcers table was.

They were the fans who had sprained themselves in the chaos, or were too young, loyal or just plain scared to leave and face whatever awaited them outside. They felt safer in CM Punk and Daniel Bryan's presence and the two weren't about to betray their trust and let anything bad happen to them. Wrestling was their very life and the fans what made it all worthwhile.

Together in the ring, side by side, the "Best in the World" and "Yes Man!" fired away at the approaching zombies, making something of a game of it.

"I killed Stephanie McMahon. I win this round!" Daniel yelled, throwing his gun down once they'd disposed of the current wave of zombies, doing his beloved "Yes!" pose. The fans, seeing this, broke into applause, shouting out "Yes!" along with him.

"Yeah, well I took down Triple H, Goat Face! _I'm_ the winner!" CM Punk argued back, smiling a little when one fan wearing his shirt cheered happily. He winked at her, but then shook his head, exasperated, when said fan freaked out entirely.

"How about you're _both_ winners?" Kofi called out, praying to God that their egos didn't get out of control. Together, Punk and Bryan were formidable, but, when they were against each other, they were an absolute nightmare!

Currently, the black man was dealing with the zombies who'd managed to get past the bullets. He'd just shot Dolph Ziggler, but The Miz had managed to stumble past him and was heading towards the fans. He glanced towards Alberto Del Rio, to see that the man was in the middle of a full-on panic attack. "Little help with The Miz, Alberto? Alberto, get a hold of yourself!"

"_¡Por favor!_" Alberto said, although his plea came in at too late a time. Temporarily shifting his focus from zombie Miz to Kofi was the last move Alberto made, before Miz had sunken his teeth into Alberto's golden flesh, making the aristocrat cry in agony.

"Oh snap!" Kofi cringed from a slight distance, knowing now that Alberto was next to join the army of ravenous zombies. Only he, Daniel, Punk and the select group of fans were still alive now; hopefully it would stay that way...

He jumped when he heard the fans start screaming. When he looked up, he knew exactly why. Alberto, after being bitten by the Miz, had crawled his bleeding, injured self to the announcer's table. For what, none of them would ever know, because his body was currently convulsing as the transformation from human to zombie took place.

Kofi reached for his gun, panicking. Alberto was too close to the fans! They needed to kill him quick or one of the kids was going to get bitten! "Punk, we got a problem over here!"

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan quit their bickering and looked over in Alberto Del Rio's direction, their eyes widening. They reached for their guns, but, before all three men could do so much as fire a shot, this happened: A little kid - only had to be about ten or eleven - took out what appeared to be a pen and shoved it hard through The Mexican Aristocrat's ear, killing the zombie instantly.

Everyone looked at the little boy stunned, unable to believe what they had seen. The silence was quickly broken by CM Punk, the man clapping and smiling broadly. He jumped out of the ring and raised the boy's hand high, like a referee. "Creative and bloody! THE kid wins this round!"

"You weren't kidding when you wrote that you're a sociopathic, Straight Edge, atheist jerk on Twitter, were you?" Daniel remarked snarkily, sharing Kofi's disconcertedness at how well the Chicagoan was taking everything in his stride. "Punk, Alberto Del Rio just _DIED_! Have some respect! We've worked with these people each and every week! Do you even _CARE_?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do! Look, Daniel, don't start getting all sanctimonious on me like that Boy Scout, John Cena! You know as well as I do that those zombies aren't our friends and co-workers! They're Miz, Dolph and Berto in name and appearance only, and I will _NOT_ hesitate to shoot any of them down!" Punk joined him back in the ring, not looking the least bit bothered by the unnerved stares he was getting from everyone in the arena. "Listen, if it bothers you so much, just do what I do and pretend like this is The Walking Dead. Works for me!"

"What? Do you honestly expect everyone to take _YOUR _advice just like that? It's gonna take a lot more-"

"Guys, please!" Kofi said, hoping this wouldn't escalate any further. "If you two are gonna argue, at least do it where we're not surrounded by zombies!"

"Yeah! Think of the children!" One woman shouted, agreeing with the Ghanaian superstar. Then she would scream in absolute fear. Upon turning around, Kofi would soon find out why. A very thin veil of air separated him from a zombified R-Truth. There wasn't enough time for Kofi to use his gun or do much of anything, for the zombie was biting into his neck in seconds.

Punk, Bryan and the audience members were all horrified at the display, and even more so when Kofi's body began violently convulsing on the floor. It was clear to all that he was mid-process of transforming into a zombie, just like the rest."Pu...Punk..." Kofi choked, foam starting to froth at his mouth as his life began to leave him. These would be the last words out of his mouth as his body stilled and his breathing came to a complete stop immediately afterwards.

When it dawned on the fans that Kofi was now dead, they began to cry, though this was _NOTHING_ compared to CM Punk's reaction.

All composure went out of the man as he saw his friend's motionless body. "Ko..._KOFI_! Don't you die on m - _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRYAN!?_" CM Punk tried to run out the ring and reach the man he saw as one of his best friends and had joked was even his "Road Wife", but stopped when he saw Daniel Bryan aim his gun right at the man's head.

"What do you think I'm doing!? He was bitten, Punk!" He pointed his finger at Kofi's body. "In a couple of seconds the same thing's going to happen to him just like it did to Del Rio, Dolph and everyone else who got killed by a zombie! _I have to shoot him!_"

He also had to shoot R-Truth. He was still pre-occupied with eating the flesh he ripped from Kofi's neck, but that was going to change very soon...

"Stop! Punk, don't!" Daniel heard one of the fans cry, and next thing he felt was a punch right to his jaw. CM Punk had seemingly charged right at him and socked him one in the face. Holding his head in pain, Daniel then felt the Straight Edge Superstar grab his red t-shirt and hoist him up till their noses were practically touching. He also noted that Punk was trying very hard not to cry.

"I won't let you, Bryan! Not him!" The man yelled, a tear drop having forced its way down his cheek. "That's _KOFI_! He's being our friend since we came to this place! How can you aim that gun so easily at him!? You're not even _HESITATING_, for fuck's sake! _KOFI DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!_"

Daniel slapped his hand away, eyes pained. "But, that's not Kofi, Punk. It's him in name and appearance only, and I will _NOT_ hesitate to shoot him or any other zombies down. Isn't that what you said?" He echoed the Chicagoan's former words, which seemed to really hit home. Punk fell to his knees and just stared at Kofi's body, eyes filled with grief. Though it was only a minute or so, it felt like forever to the Straight Edge Superstar.

He finally snapped back to reality after hearing a gunshot. He turned around to see that Daniel Bryan had just disposed of Truth; the latter's blood flying everywhere. He was a tad bit shocked that Daniel was able to do it so effortlessly... guess he really must've been taking Punk's advice to heart…

Punk took a step back, however, when Daniel turned to him and offered his gun. "Shoot him, Punk. Put him to rest."

Slowly and painfully, CM Punk walked out of the ring and approached his friend. It seemed that Kofi had now fully awakened as a zombie, his eyes white and dead. They fell on him and an inhuman growl rose forth from his lips. Punk aimed the gun right at his head, getting it as close as humanely possible so it'd be quick. "Forgive me, Kofi. I don't believe in a heaven or hell, but...I'm sure we'll meet again someday. When we do, I'll let you win in a match against me..."

And then he pulled the trigger.

It was a sentimental moment that wouldn't have left a dry eye if shown in a cinema, but it was also completely ruined by one of the fans - a young woman, to be exact. "_Oh my god!_" She bellowed at the top of her voice, making everyone around her jump. "I broke my nail! It, like, took me forever to get them manicured! What will my boyfriend say?"

Now, there's no one in the WWE who was more of a feminist than CM Punk, but this all went out the window momentarily, thanks to the woman using the worst possible time to piss him off. Still upset over Kofi's death and not in the mood for anyone's bullshit, the man went into full "ROH-mode".

"_SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!_" Punk yelled, swivelling round to glare at the woman. "Nobody cares about your ugly nails and, if your boyfriends anything like you are, than he's probably dead! Scream like that again and I'll use you as my own personal shield against these zombie fuckers! That is, assuming you have a brain for them to get their hands on!"

The woman threw her hands up in defence, acting like she had been accused of some serious crime. She didn't say another word, too scared to even speak; especially now she had every human in the arena giving her the evil eye.

Punk would have went on, but he saw a zombie Vince crawling towards him. He felt his spirits lift up immediately, forgetting all about the female fan. This was an opportunity just too good to miss! Without hesitation, he shot the zombie in the head, killing it instantly. "And that's what you get for not selling CM Punk ice cream bars, you zombified old fart!"

"Nice to see you're back to your old, jerkass sel-" Daniel Bryan paused mid-sentence before a wicked grin came over his face. For, heading down the ramp right towards them was a zombified Randy Orton, missing his lower jaw, might we add. Now, Daniel knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but get some gratification from the sight of the decaying superstar lurching towards them. The Apex Predator and "Face of the WWE" was one of the walking dead, while he, the "B+" wrestler had managed to survive with ease. Karma, you beautiful, sexy bitch! Needless to say, Daniel shot Randy Orton square in the face. "Who's an A+ wrestler now, pretty boy?"

"_RANDDDDDY!_" One of the teenage fans cried, tears pouring down her face. "_HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUUUUL!_"

"SHUT UP!" Daniel yelled, glaring at the adolescent female in the crowd. "HE WAS ACTUALLY SO PRETTY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

"And you say I'm the jackass…" Punk chuckled, until he heard a wail drown his hearing. Quickly turning around, he was pretty relieved to see that it was only his ex-manager, Paul Heyman getting attacked by a zombified Brock Lesnar. Heh. So many jokes...so little time. Shifting his gun towards the hulking, inhuman Lesnar, Punk quickly shot him in the chest and then the head, killing his zombie form in mere seconds. "That's for SummerSlam, motherfucker."

"Oh thank you, Lord!" Paul Heyman cried when he realised he was safe, eyes heavenward and hands clasped together. Then he spotted the two superstars' in the ring and started running straight towards them. Punk and Bryan didn't think they'd ever seen the balding, fat man run so fast! "You two have no idea how happy I am to see you! I need your help!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" CM Punk demanded, not a trace of jest coming from the man. "After everything you've done to me, after the betrayal, the backstabbing, and beatdowns, you honestly have the _gall_ to ask me to put my neck on the line and _help_ you? What happened to your little bitch, Curtis Axel, or that muscle-bound ape, Ryback? Isn't he your client/husband, too?"

Heyman was now sweating profusely, eying Punk's gun as if it were a snake that could lunge at him any minute. "Punk, be reasonable! I hate this situation just as much as you do, but I have nowhere else to go! Ryback has become one of them, and I don't know where Curtis Axel is! We all got separated after that giant _behemoth_, Big Show, came and ambushed us!"

"So, what you're saying is that you ran at the first sign of trouble and left them to die? Go figure." Punk scoffed, not swayed in the least. "You know as well as anybody here, Paul, that I've made it no secret that I hate your guts. So, why should I help you? Why should I even _trust_ you? You'd sooner throw me and the others to the zombies just to save your own skin rather than fight by my side!"

It was then that Paul Heyman did something that no one, especially Punk of all people, thought he ever would: he dropped to his knees and grovelled.

"Punk, please! I'm _begging_ you! I know you're angry at me and would like nothing more than to see me suffer, but have _mercy_! Remember, it was me who stuck their neck on the line for you when you first came to the WWE! I was your best friend, advocate, and strategist! I-I… _I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE YOU_!" The man known as the mad, genius, scientist of professional wrestling was getting more and more desperate by the second. "What will it take to convince you? Do you want me to kiss your ass? Punk, I will _literally_ kiss your ass if it means you'll protect me!"

Okay, this was just sad now! Deciding that the joke had run its course, CM Punk motioned to the portly, balding man to stop yelling. "Fine, if it'll make you shut up and stop embarrassing yourself, you can stay. But, I swear, Paul, if you shit-stir or stab any of us in the back, I'll make sure you never live to see another day!"

Reaching down, the Straight Edge superstar made to grab the New Yorker's hand and help him up into the ring, but froze. All of a sudden, he jumped down from the ring and drew his shotgun, aiming it right at Paul Heyman.

"Punk, I know you hate him, but don't you think this is going a bit too far!?" Daniel Bryan demanded, a little taken aback by his friend's actions.

"Look at his arm, Bryan! A zombies got to him – must have been Lesnar!" CM Punk spat, not taking his eyes off the trembling Paul Heyman. "_You fucking son of a bitch!_ You _knew_ that you'd been bitten, didn't you? And you still come to us? Do you really hate me that much that you'd willingly endanger the lives of everyone here just to get back at me!? You slimy, piece of shit!"

"_N-NO! NO!_ Punk, you've got it all wrong! Li-Listen to me!" Heyman was quite possibly the most scared man on this planet, at this moment in time. Which was hardly surprising since an angry CM Punk did have that effect on people. "I admit it, I was bitten by Brock, but-but I was scared! And, I thought that maybe your group could save me before I turned into a zombie! I swear that I'm telling the truth! Please, I want to live! I- _OH DEAR GOD! PLE – ACK!_"

CM Punk, evidently having heard enough, strode forward and shoved the barrel of his shotgun into Paul Heyman's mouth, effectively silencing him. His other hand was around the man's neck, keeping him rooted to the spot.

"So, you're delusional, selfish _and_ a coward, then? It's too bad for you, Paul, that it doesn't change a damn thing. You're infected and that means I'm gonna have to put you down. Deal with it." Sweat was starting to pool around Heyman's forehead and he looked just about ready to empty his bowel movements. Luckily for the man, he never had to endure that because, before he could even try and protest, Punk pulled the trigger, sending his brain matter everywhere. "And that is for stabbing me in the back like the fat, backstabbing walrus you are! Consider us even!"

No one in the arena batted an eyelid at this, having already gotten used to CM Punk's vengeful, evil streak. Daniel Bryan was making a mental note to _never_ make an enemy out of the Straight Edge superstar though. His crazy, bitter ex-girlfriend was bad enough as it is!

"Er, Punk? You finished ? Because, we kinda have more zombies coming our way…" Daniel pointed in the direction of the TitanTron where another batch of the walking dead had emerged from backstage.

Cocking his gun, CM Punk turned away from Heyman's corpse without a second glance. His roughish smile was back on his face and patted Daniel on the back, pulling him close. "What'd you say to another round, Goat Face? Best two out of three?"

Daniel grinned back. "You're on! Oh and Heyman doesn't count!"

The two former Indy wrestlers knew they shouldn't be enjoying this, but shooting the zombies down was so much fun that they couldn't help themselves! Besides, it was just as Punk had said, the horror and death was nowhere near as bad if you pretended this was nothing but a game or make-believe!

Yelling out snappy insults and one-liners, the two former Indy wrestlers shot zombie after zombie.

"On Sin Cara, you botch things even as a zombie!" Daniel joked as the Mexican wrestler tripped and fell over. _Bang!_

"Try not to tear your quads on your way down here, fucker!" Punk sneered at Kevin Nash. _Bang!_

"Sorry Teddy, but this is one match that WON'T be needing any tag teams!" Daniel chuckled at Teddy Long who was stumbling towards then. _Bang!_

"I hate bullies and I hate you even more, you great, big, ball-less dick!" Punk blew Ryback's head off. _Bang!_

They both froze when Curtis Axel appeared and came running down to them, calling for help.

"Isn't that Michael McGillicutty?" A man in the audience asked loudly, unsure what he went by now.

"Who's that?" The woman next to him asked, just as baffled as he was. She didn't even know there WAS a Michael McGillicutty.

"The jobber on NXT."

"What's that?" She didn't even know there was a NXT either.

Ignoring the random woman's lack of knowledge about the WWE, both Punk and Bryan saw the look of fear on Axel's face.

"Look, I know I've probably been a douche to you and everything, and I'm sorry about that, but I was wondering if you could help me deal with these zombies? I don't wanna die." Axel said, that last part filled with sorrow.

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan gave each other a look, thinking the man's words over. Both had no intention of letting Curtis Axel die - they weren't that cruel - but, that didn't mean they weren't going to make the man squirm a little for acting like such an arrogant shit towards them!

"I don't know..." CM Punk drawled, winking at the fans. "You have being a massive douche to everybody... What do you think, Goat Face?"

"I don't think it's us who should be making the decision", smirked Daniel, stroking his manly beard. He pointed at the fans. "I think we should leave it to them. So, what do you say, guys? Yes or no?"

"NO!" Some of the fans yelled, causing all three superstars in the ring's mouths to drop, aghast. "Throw him to the zombies!" The various fans began to yell out things that you'd expect at a normal wrestling event.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Punk yelled at them, face-palming. "This is real, not scripted!"

"But he's not gorgeous!" That came from the same teenage girl who had just finished mourning over (a zombified) Orton's death.

"Y-You can't be serious." Axel's skin went pale at the audience's ruthless reaction. Were they really _THAT_ heartless? "I'M FUCKING HUMAN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THIS ISN'T A GAME! THESE ARE ACTUALLY ZOMBIES!"

"Relax, Axel. We weren't actually planning on throwing you to the-" Before Daniel could even finish his sentence, one audience member had mercilessly pushed Axel to a zombified Kaitlyn.

"That's for refusing to sign my niece's cousin's t-shirt, you damn moron!" Everyone else was shocked; even the other audience members who had chanted for Axel's death. Out of all the reasons to send a man to his death, and THAT was the best reason they had

The middle aged fan looked around at all of them, only now realising that everyone in the arena was staring at him like _HE_ was a zombie and not Kaitlyn. "...What!? Don't you judge me!"

All was silent until one of the female fans spoke up.

"As long as we're throwing people to the zombies, can I push this jerk, Punk?" The woman asked, standing next to him and Bryan. "This douche spilled his coffee all over my jacket when I was watching Eva Marie wrestle against Cameron! Plus he's a murderer!"

"As tempting as that is, I think we're all better than that. Just kick the moron out."

The fan's eyes widened at this. "But, that's not fair! And there are _ZOMBIES_ out there! They could _KILL_ me! I've got a wife...a son...a daughter...a dog...a niece...a—"

"Oh, would you just shut up and take responsibility for your actions!" Daniel yelled, not in the mood for this. "Besides, there's a big, wide world outside this arena. There's bound to be _some_ survivors. If they can make it out there, so can you, buddy!"

"Ok, fine. I'll go…." And so, the man left, walking slowly up to the entrance. But, not before turning around, picking up a microphone, and dramatically pointing his finger at Daniel Bryan. It seemed he was about to lay down his own "pipebomb". The result was…meh. "But, I'm not your buddy, friend!"

"Yeah, we he's not your friend, guy!" Another fan yelled out, before the rest started to boo and sing the "Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye" song. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan joined in, naturally.

However, the good humour was short-lived as, immediately after, a fresh wave of zombies came rushing in, some part of the roster and some strangers who likely came in from outside.

The amount that rigidly moved towards the surviving humans was surreal! Punk and Bryan may have been equipped with shotguns, but that wasn't enough alone to save everybody. They would shoot and shoot, decreasing the numbers slightly, but, once both men would run out of bullets, that was it. There were still quite a few zombies left to deal with, but physically brawling with one would be practically asking for a death wish!

"Shit!" Punk said, fear starting to show on his face. It seemed impossible to survive now. The audience were screaming in sheer horror, and even Bryan had given up hope. There was nothing that could save these souls...

...Well, almost nothing.

The lights in the arena suddenly went pitch black, the humans having no idea what the fuck was going on. It wasn't until the lights went back on that it was clear what had happened.

The Brothers of Destruction reuniting to kill every damn zombie in the arena was what had happened! And they weren't alone either…

The Rock, John Cena, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Sheamus, Edge, and Rey Mysterio all came running in behind them, taking down the zombies in their stride.

"Hey fellas! You look like shite!" Sheamus waved at them with a goofy grin on his face, a stark contrast to the massive blood drenched on his pale skin. It seemed that the zombie outbreak had done nothing to deter the man's love of fighting.

"Don't worry, everyone, the cavalry is here!" John Cena declared, doing a salute to them all.

CM Punk couldn't have rolled his eyes harder. "Great! Once again, Dwayne and Super Cena are coming in to steal the show and make themselves look like a bunch of heroes!" His green eyes then fell on Stone Cold, narrowing them when the bald man opened a can of beer and guzzled it down. "Still getting drunk, even during a zombie apocalypse? Nice to see where your priorities lie, _Steve_."

"Stone Cold thinks you need to shut your mouth before he opens a can of whoopass on ya!" The "Rattlesnake" shot back, giving him the finger.

Punk muttered some insult or other under his breath before storming off. Daniel would have followed him, but he was having words with Kane. "What the hell took you so long!? I called you over an hour ago!" Kane's answer had better be good! It wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I was with Halle Berry! Do you _know_ how long I've wanted that moment to arrive?"

Daniel soon became as red as Satan himself, almost amazed that steam wasn't coming out of his ears. "_HALLE FUCKING BERRY?!_ YOU LET PEOPLE DIE WHILE YOU WAS OUT SHOPPING WITH _HALLE BERRY?!_"

"Relax." Kane and Bryan turned to the Phenom of the WWE, the only one of the three not angered. "I have the ability to resurrect the dead. Those who have died can just be brought back to life."

"Really?" Daniel asked, more than a little impressed. "You can really do that? Man, you are _SO_ awesome, Taker! So much better than your unreliable, traitor of a brother!"

"Look, Daniel, I wasn't just spending the day with Halle Berry! I was also busy setting Harold on fire!" Kane protested, not wanting his former "Team Hell No" partner to be angry at him.

Unfortunately his efforts to placate Bryan only made the man even angrier. "You killed zombie Harold!? Are you serious? _THAT'S EVEN WORSE! _We could have killed him _together!_"

"...I didn't say he was a zombie" Kane replied, face deadpan.

There was a pause and then he and Daniel burst into laughter, holding each other for support.

"Did you at least burn Harold on my behalf as well?" Daniel said, smiling above at the man who held him in his arms.

"Yep." No, he didn't really, but Daniel didn't need to know that. Shifting his focus to Undertaker, Kane smirked. "You gonna resurrect the dead?"

But Kane did not get a clear response, instead listening to omnipotent chanting come from his brother's direction. It was clear now that The Undertaker indeed was set on turning every single zombie and deceased casualty back into alive human beings again.

As this went on, various survivors began to enter the arena and make their way down to the ring.

CM Punk returned, noticeably happier, though this was no doubt due to the fact that his best friend, Colt Cabana, was now with him. Next were Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, who, after nodding their heads amicably at everyone else, sat down near the ring steps, assessing the damage.

Naomi and Wade Barrett came running in right after, cheering when they saw that everyone was well and safe. Naomi ran straight to Roman Reigns and embraced him, while Wade stood back and had an animated conversation with Sheamus.

Corey Graves and Bray Wyatt arrived soon after, though neither man looked all too bothered by their current situation. Corey strode over to chat with CM Punk and Seth Rollins, while Bray stood by Kane's side and exchanged words with the "Devil's Favourite Demon", though it was hard to tell if said words were creepy, pleasant or just plain fucking crazy.

Last, was AJ Lee, who stormed in and brandished her shotgun and axe, covered from top to bottom in blood. Everyone gaped at the petite brunette as she skipped down the ramp, waving to all of them while a cowed Tyler Breeze followed behind.

"That everyone? Can I get back to resurrecting the dead?" Undertaker asked, a little miffed that the roster was taking up his damn time. Couldn't they wait just a couple of minutes to do all this emotional crap? Just as The Deadman turned to finish off the spell, two final superstars came in…

"No! No, no, _no!_ I am _NOT_ Italian! I am Swiss, you _muto figlio di puttana_!" Antonio said, storming to the ring, Santino Marella quickly following him. He had had enough of the Italian's crap! Why couldn't Santino just leave him alone already?

Santino gasped out in shock. "Mr. Cesaro! That's-a very rude of you to say, you sonnamagun!" Then a brief, awkward silence had commenced between the two, allowing them to focus on the group of people in the ring. "What's going on?! It's-a not Santino Marella's birthday yet!"

Everyone was too taken aback to say anything to the pair of Europeans, unable to believe how..._normal _both were acting. Even Undertaker had paused in his ritual to gape at them.

"The fuck you two talking about!?" Roman spoke, his deep voce still as intimidating as ever. "Please tell me you two are joking…" Stone Cold Steve Austin meanwhile was busy face-palming.

"Yeah, I mean, you both _are_ aware that a zombie invasion has just taken place...right?" Corey asked, face incredulous. Bray seemed to find their cluelessness hilarious, giggling nonstop.

"What have you two being doing all day anyway?" Daniel demanded, looking the two Italian's up and down. Unlike Cena, Rey Mysterio and co, there was not a drop of blood or muck in sight on the men.

"Definitely not fighting for their lives like we all have... "AJ muttered, wringing her hair like a cloth to get the blood off. She then gave a fist bump to CM Punk when he nodded his head in agreement.

Santino and Antonio stared at the wreckage and multiple dead bodies of decapitated, decaying zombies, some strangers and some part of the roster. After a minute, both burst into laughter. "Nice try!" Cesaro chortled, slapping Seth Rollins obnoxiously on the back. "Trick to treat, right?"

"You think...you think this is _fake_?!" Tyler said, unable to hold his anger in for much longer. "Do you two uggos _KNOW _what we went through? _DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET THIS GORGEOUS BODY GET COVERED IN BLOOD IF THIS WAS FAKE_?!"

"To try and trick us, yes, we do." Antonio said, smirking. "You all put in a lot of effort into this, I'll admit, but it'll take more than a few good props to fool me."

"And me!" Santino agreed, nodding his head. They were a little shocked to be on the receiving end of so many disgusted glares.

"SHUT UP!" Kane yelled, immediately silencing the Swiss and the Italian. "You know what, just forget about 'em. We'll deal with them later." Kane said, looking at his brother. "Please, continue on with the ritual."

"Fine, but if I'm interrupted again, _NOBODY_ gets revived!" Undertaker replied irritably. Going back to his chanting, eyes rolling in the back of their sockets, the arena would be filled with white smoke and become darker. Soon, a dark purple glow was the only light in the arena.

For what had felt like an eternity, the chanting would eventually end, the colour of the zombies' skin changing from pale green to flesh; any deep wounds or cuts magically disappearing. The zombies really were turning back into humans! No-one (except for 'Taker and Kane) could believe their eyes!

And then, when the first of the newly revived opened their eyes and sat up to gaze around them, the survivors broke into rapturous cheers, running to greet them. Some laughed and some cried (Cesaro and Santino just stood there, befuddled and still under the impression that it was all an elaborate joke), but the entire roster felt nothing but goodwill to be reunited again. In fact, it can be said that, for the first time ever, everyone in the WWE was united with one another.

The only two who weren't joining in with the celebration were the Brothers of Destruction, standing back in the shadows and watching impassively.

"How long 'til you think they'll all start fighting again?" Undertaker remarked in his gruff voice, eyes trained firmly on Triple H who was busy shaking Daniel Bryan and the other survivor's hands.

"I give 'em one day, tops!" Smirked Kane.

In what is likely to be a strong candidate for understatement of the century, this had certainly been one eventful Halloween for the WWE!

* * *

**And here is the finale! Hope you enjoyed reading this! Again, a shout-out to a good friend for helping to make this possible! Have a great Halloween, readers! :)**


End file.
